Who Knew
by RikkuMcClowFox
Summary: Silver's thoughts on Blaze's death. BlazeXSilverXAmy. Updated: Amy's thoughts.
1. Silver's thoughts

**Who Knew**

Sonic and all other related characters belong to Sega and Sonic Team.

A/N: This is Silver's thoughts after Blaze's death. Please read my profile page first and comment on the story ideas.

Note: For the one person that reviewed this before, I'm sorry. My stupid computer shut-down and somehow it deleted the story. You don't have to review again. Again, I'm sorry... Stupid computer...

Silver's P.O.V 

Who knew…

Those are the three words that cross my mind as I stand here. Who knew…

I sure didn't know, I mean, who would?

Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I take her place… but, no.

Fate has a cruel sense of humor.

I remember the day we meet. She was like a purple angel…

She possessed a unique sense of style back then, but it suited her. A red and gold gown… I never could have imagined her in a gown, but she was wearing one.

The events of that day race through my mind as I let the tears flow down my face.

Flashback 

_In a deep forest…._

"_Hello, anyone here?" called a ten-year old Blaze the cat. She was tracing her usual route to the woods when she had heard something. Being naïve, she went to investigate._

_Blaze cupped her hands to her mouth. "Does anyone need any help?"_

_Her call was answered by a soft moan._

"_H-Hello?" stuttered the young kitten as she searched a nearby bush. Her keen eyes picked up a flash of silver._

_The silver glob moved._

_Blaze jumped back, terrified as a young (about her age), silver hedgehog emerged from the bush. She immediately noticed several scratches along his arm._

_She gently touched his arm. "Are you okay?"_

_The silver hedgehog turned his gold gaze on her. "… Yes, I think so…" he finally answered. _

The hedgehog surveyed the cat. She wore a long red gown trimmed in gold with gold slippers. Her gloves were, like her dress, red trimmed with gold. Her long purple fur was kept out of her face with two pigtails.

_Finishing his survey he shifted his gaze away from the kitten. "She's beautiful!! Like an fallen angel! Have I died?" he thought, as his face reddened._

_After an eerie silence, Blaze interrupted his thoughts. "I'm Blaze. Blaze the cat."_

_Returning his gaze to the angelic cat, he replied. "I'm Silver…"_

_Another eerie silence filled the space after the introductions._

_Again, Blaze broke it. "What were you doing? In the bush, I mean."_

_Silver debated on whether to tell her the truth. Making up his mind, he said, "My home was attacked… by Iblis. No other people survived…"_

_Blaze nodded her head. "My family was killed by Iblis… I've sworn to kill him, even if I have to die to do it!!!" Flames engulfed her hands as she said this._

_Embarrassed, Blaze hid her hands behind her back, hopping that Silver hadn't noticed._

_But… Silver had noticed. "… You're a pyrokinesis, aren't you?"_

_Blaze looked at him in surprise. "You mean you're not scared?"_

_Silver threw back his head and let out a laugh. "I have psychic powers." To prove his point, he engulfed his hands in a blue aura._

"_No way!!! I thought that I was the only one who had a kind of power." Blaze held out her hands from behind her back. _

_They both stared as their auras mixed together, sending off an intense light as the came in contact._

_Blaze watched in silence as her flames, the very things that kept her from having friends, surrounded her and meet with Silver's light blue aura._

_When, the spectacular event was over, they found that their hands had meet and locked with one another during the show._

_Pulling his hands away, while blushing a deep shade of red, Silver mumbled his apologizes._

_Blaze couldn't help but let out a giggle at the sight. She remembered what he mother had said, about you finding your soul mate and something about fireworks going off._

_These weren't fireworks, but they were a lot better._

_Blaze shyly moved closer to her proclaimed soul mate, who was looking at the ground. She moved her hand underneath his chin and tilted his head up. Their eyes met and Blaze let out another giggle._

_Both of their lips met in a passionate and heart filling kiss._

_Fireworks went off in both of their minds._

_Silver moved his one of hands to her small waist . The other he used to hold her chin._

_When both young ones felt the need for air become great, they reluctantly broke apart. _

_Blaze escaped his grasp and looked him in the eyes. "So, partners?"_

_Silver nodded his head. "Partners."_

_End of flashback_

My tears were now flowing down my cheeks as I stood on the spot where I had last seen her…

My soul mate, lover, and soon to be girlfriend, had given her life to seal Iblis.

Memories of her coursed through my mind.

But the one thought that stuck out the most was their first and last kiss

I would of kissed her many times if I had known that she would of died.

I would have said those three words.

I love you Blaze the Cat…

But... I didn't get to say those words.

And now she was gone... forever.

My whole universe was dead. Nothing mattered anymore without her.

I fought Iblis for her. For us to have a chance together.

Iblis snatched that chance and her from me.

My feet give out beneath me and I crumble to the ground,

Tears flooding over my eyes and clouding my vision.

If only...

If only I had known.

_But… Who Knew._

_A/N: Well, how was it? I redid it. Please review, even if it's bad. This is my first romantic piece._


	2. Blaze's thoughts

**Who Knew**

**Silver and Blaze belong to Sega and Sonic Team.**

**A/N: I decided to add Blaze's thoughts on her death. I have nothing against SilvAmy or Silvlaze, this is just a story. I hope that you enjoy it! D**

Blaze's P.O.V

Who Knew…

I guess I didn't.

I didn't even except to fall for Silver, let alone any boy.

But I did fall…hard.

It doesn't really matter now.

I'm dead and he's alive.

There's nothing anyone can do about it.

As I watch him from the afterlife, I see tears escaping from his eyes.

I've never seen him cry before… never.

I can't blame him, I'm crying too.

I just want to run up to him and give him a big kiss and tell him how naïve he is.

But I'll never be able to do that.

My hands erupt in flames thinking about all that we could've done together.

The tears coursing down my cheeks extinguish the flames.

I've never had my flames extinguished before.

Maybe part of my flames going out is death.

Maybe flames can't exist in the afterlife.

Maybe… I get a chance to be normal.

But… I can't be normal without Silver.

We were soul mates…

I remember our first and last kiss.

I loved every minute of it.

Now… he'll probably find some other girl and marry her.

I think of Amy…

Silver and her met when he was looking for me.

I don't know what happened between them, but it changed Silver's mind on killing Sonic.

Silver wouldn't tell me the details of their adventure.

I wonder if they kissed.

I shake my head, trying to dispose of these thoughts.

But, I can't.

"Amy loves Sonic," I told myself, "Even if Silver did love her, he would have to get past Sonic."

But somehow I know that he could get past Sonic.

It was unknown if Sonic had feelings for Amy, so it was possible for her to give up.

And Silver would wait for that.

More tears erupt from me as I crash into the ground that is fog.

I wonder… are dead people supposed to feel?

"_You want Silver to be happy, don't you?"_ I asked myself.

I nodded my head through the tears.

My conscious continued. "_You don't want him grieving for you forever?_"

I mouthed 'no'.

"_Well, then, try to help Silver win over Amy instead of grieving for the lost love. It wasn't meant to be."_

I knew that that was true.

Amy was a nice girl and would make Silver happy.

I quickly dried my tears.

From then on, I was going to be Silver's cupid.

I would make sure that Silver and Amy ended up together mo matter what.

As I thought this my flames ignited on my hands.

A smile pulled at the tips of my mouth.

I looked at them and one thought came out….

_Who Knew?_

_A/N: Well, how was it? Bad? Good? You tell me! Please review!_


	3. Amy's thoughts

**Who Knew**

**A/N: Amy and all other related characters belong to Sega. **

**I decided to add Amy's thoughts on SilverXBlaze.**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

Who Knew?

I didn't.

I didn't know that I would end up falling for you. Who would?

When I met you, I thought you were Sonic. Just like every other time that I looked at a male hedgehog. Half the time, I would see Sonic. Instead of Sonic, I'm seeing you.

Your silver fur makes my body tingle whenever if brushes mine. Whenever your hands brush against me I just want to jump up and shout 'I LOVE YOU!'

At first, I thought that I would always point to Sonic; instead I had difficulty choosing which hedgehog. When I had to choose, my heart ached for you. But it seemed that all you cared about was saving your world.

I wasn't mad… I was just hurt. Why couldn't you see that I loved you? More than Sonic even? That you were my world?

All these feelings confused me at the time, so I did the only thing that I could do. I ran… I choose Sonic and ran away from you. I wish now that I had chosen differently. That I could have told you how I felt and I would've finally felt your lips against mine.

But something has always kept me back.

The purple cat that you speak so greatly about had kept my heart locked up. How your eyes twinkle whenever you talk about her. I thought that you cared about her more than me. I knew it was true. You had only known me for a day, her for a couple of years. How could I win over the love stored for years into one day? I couldn't.

Tears spill from my eyes now, as I sit in Soleanna. No comforting hand on mine, no lips caressing mine, no kisses to make the tears go away. I wish you were here. But, you're probably with her, happier than me.

As I sit on the worn bench, memories of you flash through my mind. From the desert scene to the battle with Sonic and beyond, I had always loved you. You just couldn't see it. I wouldn't let you see it.

I was so stupid! Sonic never loved me; I was a fool to think that. If I hadn't loved him, I could be with you.

A comforting hand on mine, a pair of lips to caress mine, and kisses to make the tears disappear. I could've had all that, but I threw it away for Sonic.

How naïve I was!

Again, I wish you were here.

Your hand gently stroking mine would be a welcome gesture, but you're no were to be found.

How could I throw something like that away!

More tears spill down my cheeks as the train arrives.

I've got nothing left in Soleanna, but hurt memories of you and him. So… I'm leaving.

I hope that one day, we'll find each other and I'll finally have someone to walk the path of life with. Someone to protect me and make me his.

I wish you were here.

Then, we could leave together. You make everything seem wonderful. Like, I had been to the desert a million times, but you made everything seem dazzling. You make me feel complete.

I board the train now, tears and memories still fresh.

I wish again for you to suddenly appear and kiss me, but you don't. I take one last look at Soleanna as the train starts to move.

Maybe, someday, someway, somehow, I'll find someone to walk with.

A comforting hand on mine, a pair of lips to caress mine, and kisses to make the tears disappear, maybe I'll have that with…. You.

_Who Knew?_

**A/N: Well? How was it? Please review! This is going to have a sequel called 'Going Crazy.' SilvAmyness ahead! So this is complete!**


End file.
